Just One Big Bash
by Red Witch
Summary: The XGuys and Misfit boys get together to trash Evan after some of his actions in Welcome to the Dark Side. Unfortunately, that's not all they end up trashing...


**I hate saying all the time that I don't own any X-Men Evolution or GI Joe characters. This takes place after certain events in 'Welcome to the Dark Side'. Just a bit of madness that ran through my little head. Not that anything else goes through it…**

**Just One Big Bash**

"I can't believe what Evan did to Tabitha," Ororo shook her head as she and Logan sat in the kitchen. "I can't imagine him meaning to do that!"

"He meant to do it to Cyclops," Logan said. "But that don't make things any easier."

"Maybe…Maybe Frost made him do it. Brainwashed him…" Ororo was grasping at straws. She really didn't believe it herself.

"It's possible but unlikely," Logan told her. "He didn't have anyone's help with Spears."

"It just feels like a nightmare," Ororo sighed.

"Hello Sunny," Shipwreck walked in. "How's my honey?"

"Speaking of which…" Ororo groaned. "Shipwreck what are **you **doing here?"

"We heard about Tabitha and came to see what was going on," Shipwreck sat down. "Is she gonna be okay"

"She'll be fine," Logan waved. "She's already complaining about being bored."

"Thank god we were able to get Lifeline to her in time," Ororo sighed. "She lost so much blood! Even a few more minutes and we would have…" She tensed up.

"I'm sorry," Shipwreck took her hand.

"So am I," Ororo sighed.

"At least there's one good thing about all this," Shipwreck told her. "It seems now that some of our more stubborn kids are willing to put aside their differences a little. On both teams."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Well some of the boys from both sides have gotten together to form a little club," Shipwreck told them. "To share their common interests."

"Really? That's nice," Ororo said. "At least it's a step in a positive direction for a change. What sort of interests"

"Uh…" Shipwreck looked at her. "Stuff. On second thought, forget I said anything."

"What do you mean?" Ororo looked at him. "What exactly are the boys doing?"

"Trust me Ororo," Shipwreck sighed. "You don't wanna know."

"Gentlemen I call this meeting of the 'I Hate Evan Daniels Club' to order," Pietro pounded his gavel. "Now I'm pleased to see we have some new members in our group today. Welcome one and all. But before we get to you guys we have to deal with old business. Would the Secretary read off the minutes of the last meeting?"

"Okay," Fred stood up and looked in his notebook. "Last meeting consisted of our President, Pietro yelling about Evan for an hour while the rest of us watched TV. Baywatch was on. The one where Pamela Anderson gets a cramp and is rescued by a new lifeguard just before the big bikini contest. Then Pietro ran into a wall because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and knocked himself unconscious. We kept watching the show until it was over. Then we threw corn chips and popcorn at him for five minutes trying to get one into his open mouth. Since nothing else was on TV we decided to get out the magic markers, a tutu, some pink ribbons and…"

"Okay **that's** enough!" Pietro interrupted. "Enough with the old business. Let's move on to new business. This is the point where we welcome our new members into the club. This is the part where you new guys state your name, say you have Evan Daniels and why. Sam you look like you're really itching to go so you're up first."

"Yeah it would be nice to hear from someone with a legitimate reason to hate Evan for a change," Lance said.

"Shut up Lance," Pietro scowled.

Sam stood up. "Hi! My name's Sam 'Cannonball' Guthrie and I really hate Evan Daniels! He lied to us, betrayed us, skewered my girlfriend nearly killing her…And he still owes me twenty bucks."

"Those are good reasons," Todd nodded.

Scott stood up. "Look you all know who I am..." He began.

"Couldn't forget you even if we tried," Lance interrupted. "And boy do we try…"

"Evan Daniels has betrayed us and turned his back on everything the X-Men stand for," Scott decided to ignore that. "He's gone against the Professor and all he's taught him. He's hurt Ororo and Tabitha…He literally got away with murder! He disregards the consequences of his actions…"

"How much does he owe you?" Todd asked.

"That's not the point Toad!" Scott snapped.

"Must be a lot," Todd said.

"Not really," Sam said. "He only owes him five. But he did kind of dent his car the last time he was skateboarding."

"Oh well that explains it." Lance nodded.

"I'd like to think the whole killing people and betraying us is the more important reason here," Scott told them. "However now that you mention it, he did put a good dent in it. And I just had it waxed and everything…"

"Well we all know how Shades here likes to hold onto a grudge," Lance waved. "I know he can't possibly hate him more than he hates me."

"Actually, I **do** hate him more than you!" Scott remarked. "So you **know** I'm not kidding around here!"

"Yeah and you're so well known for your sense of humor," Pietro remarked. "Next!"

"Bobby Drake, hate Daniels cause he's a jerk," Bobby said. "Blah, blah. But on the up side if it wasn't for him defecting I wouldn't have gotten a spot on the X-Man team."

"Yet **another **reason I'm really ticked off," Scott added.

"Wait a minute," Lance said and looked at Scott. "Why **do** you hate Evan more than me?"

"Oh come on Lance! **Hello?**" Todd pointed at Bobby. "He just said so!"

"Hey!" Bobby snapped.

"You know that is a good reason," Peter said.

"It is not!" Bobby snapped.

"Why are you here?" Pietro looked at Peter. "I didn't think you'd know him that well to hate him."

"I do not. It was either this or sample some of Kitty's cooking," Peter admitted. "I chose the lesser of two evils."

"Yeah I'm kind of in the same boat," Remy admitted. "Remy's hiding out from Rogue."

"What did you do this time?" Arcade asked.

"Don't ask…" Remy sighed.

"I'll tell you at our next meeting," Peter whispered to Arcade.

Remy caught an ear of this. "What meeting? You mean this meeting?"

"Uh…Yes" Peter said. "Uh, why did you Misfits set up this club in the first place?"

"Because long before all of **you**, I recognized what a loser Evan was," Pietro said smugly. "I knew that goody goody act wasn't real. He used to skip class a lot more than I ever did! And he wasn't so good on the basketball court. And his grades? Please! You know the only reason he did make the grades he got was because his crib notes were totally lame! And he used to whine so much and…"

"We're never gonna hear the end of this are we?" Scott sighed.

"Nope" Lance shook his head. "Of course it's rare enough that Pietro's actually right about **anything**…"

"Yeah, I gotcha…" Scott said.

"Actually this is just something for us to do too," Arcade admitted.

"Yeah we're just killing time until Lance runs his stupid 'I Hate Scott Summers' Club," Fred told them.

"You have a club hating Scott?" Sam looked. "Oh man that is low."

"Actually this doesn't surprise me," Scott folded his arms. "By now I've come to expect such cracks. Go ahead make fun of me all you like."

"Good idea," Lance grinned.

"Lance no," Arcade said. "This meeting's supposed to be about Evan, remember?"

"Fine, I can wait," Lance said.

"So can I," Scott folded his arms. "And I'll bring **that** up at our little 'I Hate Lance' club meeting!"

What club?" Sam asked. "It's just you and Peter complaining in your room about him for hours. Heck, even the 'I Hate Bobby' Club has more folks than that."

"The **what?**" Bobby glared. "Wait a minute? Is that what the IHBC initials stood for on that stupid note with the itching powder on it?"

"Yeah," Todd chuckled. "That was a good one." Bobby glared at him. "Hey Gambit thought it up!"

"It was one of Gambit's better moments," Remy admitted.

"Oh that is rich coming from Peter Cottontail over here!" Bobby snapped.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?" Remy shouted.

"Kurt brought that up during the last 'I Hate Gambit' meeting," Pietro smiled. "Along with all your other male team mates."

"THE WHAT?" Remy turned around and glared at his teammates.

"Well, you get on my nerves," Scott snapped.

"You get on **all** our nerves," Bobby snapped.

"You think **that** is annoying, you should try sharing a room with him sometime," Peter exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Remy asked. "At least I don't snore and whine about Kitty all night!"

"I knew it!" Lance stood up and got in Peter's face. "I knew you were still plotting on how to get Kitty back!"

"I have done nothing!" Peter pushed back. "But if I did no one would blame me!"

"You just can't stand the fact that Kitty is happy with me!" Lance snapped.

"The only reason she's with **you **is because Peter was stupid to give her up in the first place!" Scott snapped. "Which he never should have done! But does he listen to me? Noooooo!"

"What time does that 'I Hate Scott Summers Club'meeting start?" Peter asked.

"It usually starts around…" Bobby looked at his watch.

"THAT'S IT!" Scott tackled Bobby and tried to strangle him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Lance grabbed Scott. "You can't beat him up like that. You should let **me** help you!" He started to strangle Bobby.

"Remind me to bring this up at our next 'I Hate the X-Men' Club meeting," Pietro remarked.

"How about we bring it up at our 'I Hate the Misfits' meeting?" Remy snapped. Soon all the boys were fighting each other.

Logan and Roadblock watched the melee. "Should we stop them?" Logan asked.

"No," Roadblock shook his head. "It's more entertaining to let them duke it out and **then** punish them."

"So much for unity…" Logan sighed. Then he muttered to himself. "This is another point I can bring up at the official 'I Hate Teaching Mutant Kids Club!' And this time Shipwreck better not forget the beer!"


End file.
